nos4a2fandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Manx
Charles "Charlie" Talent Manx is a main character on AMC's NOS4A2. He is portrayed by Zachary Quinto.‘NOS4A2’: Zachary Quinto & Ashleigh Cummings To Star In AMC Horror Drama - Deadline Manx is a powerful creative who feeds off children's souls, and then deposits what remains of them into Christmasland – a twisted Christmas Village of Manx's imagination where everyday is Christmas and unhappiness is against the law. Early Life The Manx family lived in a mining town with very few children, and the children there thought the town was haunted and that Manx was odd. From sunrise to sunset, the young Charlie Manx played alone, sledding in his Phantom, building snowmen. His mother, Fanny Manx, used to banished him outside to play so she could stay in to indulge in her "selfish pleasures". It is unknown when he invented Christmasland or when he actually began to kidnap children. In the 1950s, he had a relationship with Jolene July, who was a fellow strong creative. One day at her job as a carhop, Charlie came to her and asked her to marry him and become "mother" to all the little boys and girls in Christmasland but she refused as she was afraid of what he was doing to the children he was "rescuing". This led to a fallout, as that same night when Jolene was leaving work, Charlie tried to run her over with his Wraith. However, she used her skates to escape into her inscape. At some point after this, Charlie was able to find Jolene and cripple her, and she has been in a psych ward ever since. Throughout the Series Charlie Manx/Season 1|Season 1 Charlie Manx/Season 2|Season 2 Physical Appearance Charlie's appearance changes throughout the show. He sometimes appears very old and frail to the point where he can barely walk, is blind in one eye, and almost completely bald. However, this only occurs when the Wraith needs attending or he is without a child for long duration. His true self is a charming man with a youthful appearance. Personality Manx is extremely manipulative, often using candy, toys and promises of never-ending happiness to kidnap his victims. For instance, Daniel Moore, after going outside to find a candy cane on his front doorstep, found himself overly enticed at the sight of the Wraith doors opening to reveal Christmas presents of multiple shapes and colors. Even after kidnapping the children, Manx continued his manipulative ways, often lying to the children about how they were mistreated by their undeserving parents, using this loneliness and feeling of unwant to gain the children's trust. Appearances Season 1 *The Shorter Way *The Graveyard of What Might Be *The Gas Mask Man *The House of Sleep *The Wraith *The Dark Tunnels *Scissors for the Drifter Trivia *There are five phases of Manx's aging process, and Zachary Quinto spent nearly 4 hours everyday in makeup getting ready for his character.How Zachary Quinto Transformed Into a 135-Year-Old for ‘NOS4A2’ - VarietyConfirmation Tweet - 3rd Hour of TODAY (@3rdHourofTODAY) - Twitter Gallery |-|Promotional= NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Charlie-Manx-01.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Charlie-Manx-02.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Poster-Charlie-Manx.jpg |-|Screencaps= References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Creatives